


E Aloha Kekahi i Kekahi - Love One Another.

by UnaPavlovic



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Drama, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hawaii, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Ocean, Oral Sex, Photography, Romance, Sex, Surfing, Vacation, a romance we all want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaPavlovic/pseuds/UnaPavlovic
Summary: A trip to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York city,  was all that Sasha was asking for. But in the beautiful city of Honolulu, Hawaii, she got more then she asked for.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. He ‘Olina Leo Ka Ke Aloha – (Joy is in the voice of love.)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you for reading my story. Every chapter name will be a Hawaiian proverb. I have never been to Hawaii, but I hope that changes soon. So if I misspell any of the proverbs, or misquote, please to point them out. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> p.s. English is not my first language, so if you also find and mistakes please point them out (nicely) in the comments so I can edit them :)
> 
> p.s.s. I wrote this a couple of years ago, so the ages of Tom or his friend/family may differ a bit.

“Fuck finally I’m here.” Sasha says as she drops he bags in The Royal Hawaiian Resort in Honolulu. She’s been saving her money for 3 years now to come here to this exact, must I say very expensive, hotel in Hawaii.

Why this resort you ask? Well her parents got married here 21 years ago, and they always promised her that one day they would take her here for her 18th birthday, cause they wanted to show her the most beautiful place on planet earth. But they didn’t keep their promise. In fact they weren’t even there for her 18th birthday. They didn’t keep their promise.

Now almost 21 and alone in Hawaii, Sasha May McKenna is stress free and finally where she wants to be in life. She has 2 weeks to enjoy this unusual freedom she just gained.

She stepped forward and took out one earphone, which was blasting “On Your Mind” by Kaskade. “Hi there... I mean Aloha" she giggled, to the seemingly unamused receptionist. "I booked a room here a month ago.” She said to the pretty receptionist who just smiled at her probably millionth aloha of the day.

“I’ll have a look here, miss…?”

“McKenna, Sasha McKenna!” She answered her eagerly.

As Keona, guessing the receptionist name by her, well, name tag, searched for the room reservation, Sasha looked around the lobby. It was grand but she didn’t feel out of place. The reddish atmosphere in the area gave her a homier/warm vibe, and the turquoise vases with the purple orchids on the tables around the lobby, color blocked and clashed with the aura perfectly.

“Ah yes! Your room is in the Mailani Tower Oceanfront. Room number 454.” Keona said handing her the key card. “Thank you for choosing The Royal Hawaiian Resort. We hope you have a great stay with us, and if you need anything call us at the front desk and we will arrange it if possible.” She smiled again at Sasha and slid her a map of the resort. Confused by the size of the hotel Sasha didn’t move cause she didn’t know the directions. Keona just looked up from her computer and pointed to her right to instruct Sasha in which direction to go.

Sasha hastily picked up all her luggage and plopped her two cameras on her shoulder, an old school Canon AE-1 and a Nikon D500. Sasha earned all her money for this trip by modeling at first, but then she found out she hated being in front of the camera but loved taking photographs of her friends. So her gran gave her the old Canon analog film camera from her grandpa to learn first. And that’s exactly what she did. She became really good at it. She started with shity gigs, like kids birthday parties and weddings, to becoming one of the best freelance photographers in her area.

* * *

The lift was stopping but not on her floor. Someone was getting in, she guessed. As the doors opened she saw a bowed head walking in looking at a phone, not even paying attention to their surroundings. She could assume by the built of the person and the short curls falling of their head in front of their face that it was a guy. She moved a little so he wouldn’t crash into her and her stuff. He just leaned on the wall of the lift and said nothing  
“Ammm…” she said quietly. “Same floor as me?”

“A?” The guy looked up and looked around the elevator like he was just now figuring out he got in here. “Fuck, blimey, I need to stop using this trash. It’s addictive.” He said pushing his phone back in his pocket. “Oh and yeah!” He let out a small embarrassed laugh turning to Sasha, shining pearly white teeth at her “you were right. Well mostly, I’m going to the floor above you.” His face fell from his gorgeous smile to a very confused look and pursed lips. “Love, are you okay?”

Sasha was back up in a corner in an unconformable position over her bags clutching a fist full of her now wrinkling t-shirt and holding on for dear life on the railing. “You! Youu!.....you’re Tom….Holland…..” she managed to speak out.

“Pftttttt,” Tom grabbed his stomach as he literally almost laughing his ass off.” As he finished seemingly wiping an imaginary tear out of his eye he straightened up and spoke again. ”Okay that is going in my book of weird encounters with fans. Priceless!”

“I’m so sorry, I’m just not used to seeing celebrities. I mean you are the first one I ever saw in person.” Sasha tried to explain her embarrassing reaction. “But yeah I guess I’m a typical fan hahah I am actually a big fan of yours. I recently saw Spider-Man and I was so impressed by your acting, and that’s saying much cause I’m not that much of a Marvel fan. My parents never wanted me to grow up liking ‘boy’ stuff so I was always forced fed with Barbie and princesses. Sorry I’m blabbering on now. Um yeah, anyway…” *Bing* the sound off a saving bell. The door of the lift opened on Sasha’s floor, so she grabbed her stuff and ran to get out of this awkward situation. “yeah umm, nice meeting you, sorry, for the awkwardness hahaha would be awesome to see you in a play, always wanted to since I first saw you…. So well bye.” She said as the door closed and she sprinted away from the lift. “Godddddd, I need to kill myself! I’m a walking embarrassment. ‘Would be awesome to see you in a play’" She mimicked herself with an annoying voice."What am I, damn it, Shakespeare?…ughhhhhhh… And he was soooo cute too!” She face palmed herself so hard, stepping in front of room 454 and unlocking it.

Meanwhile in the elevator Tom couldn’t stop smiling because of the embarrassing girl that he just met. She wanted to see him in theaters. That’s a new one. Most of his fans just want to touch him and talk to him and take pictures. None of them ever mentioned his acting skills or that they would be eager to see him perform live more then to ask for a picture with him. She is very interesting indeed. The elevator stopped and he tried stepping out of it accidentally kicking something. It was a green plastic carry on, which opened by the sudden kick and reveling toiletries inside of it. ‘Oh, damn, this must be hers. She rushed of so suddenly, she probably forgot it.’ He thought to himself. The door closed again and Tom clicked on the button below this floor.

Sasha walked into her room and was speechless. The room was so pretty and not to mention the view. It was directly looking over the ocean. A very modern and colorful painting was on the wall, paired with sleek silky sheets on her queen-sized bed. The small balcony, placed right in front of the bed, was overlooking the beach and the hotel's bars. The room also accommodated with a large TV placed in the corner of the room, on top of the mini bar. She immediately jumped on the bed and fell into the soft mattress. “God this is heaven!”

*Knock knock*! The sudden knock on the door brought her back to reality. “Am I expecting visitors?” Yes, Sasha did like talking to herself, A LOT. She wobbled out of bed and went to see who it was. Not even bothering to look thought the peephole. She opened the door expecting housekeeping or the staff.But ,oh no, it was none other then Tom, embarrass yourself in front off, Holland holding her carry on.

“Mate! You HAD to be the last door on the right wing?” He said as he walked into her room uninvited and exhaustively plopping onto her bed, face down, with her carry-on still in hand.

“What?” She asked, but it was so quiet a person would think she asked herself that question. ‘What the hell is he doing here? What the hell is my carry on doing with him? What the hell is Tom Holland doing on my bed? What the hell IS.MY.LIFE?’

“You say something, love?” Tom asked raising his head of the bed.

“How did you find me? And why did you find me?” Sasha asked with a confused tone in her voice. Closing the door of her room,she walked over to Tom on the bed.

“Oh well first of all I think a thank you is in order.” He said as he gave her the carry on. “You forgot this is the lift. I had to knock on every door on this floor to find your room." he said giggling to himself. “Some grandma even invited me in for tea. Silly gran. She was nice." he made an audible laugh. "We arranged tea tomorrow at 3pm.”

“Oh wow, I forgot this. I didn’t even notice. Thank you Tom…" pausing she added. "Holland.” Awkwardly, she did not knowing how to address him.

“Just call me Tom, and I think it’s not fair you know my name and I don’t know yours.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Alexandria May McKenna, but nobody even calls me that. Mostly it’s Sasha, so just call me Sasha.”

“Alexandria? That’s a cool name, but yeah I like Sasha. It’s more powerful. If you know what I mean.” He reassured her jokingly.

“I guess, yeah.” Sasha smiled at Tom and he did the same.

“Mine is boring. I mean Thomas Stanley Holland. There are so many Tom’s around the world! Not many Alexandria’s.”

“Nah, I always loved the name Thomas. It sounds so sophisticated. And your last name is pretty rad too. Holland, like the country. I love country names. One of my best friends is named India. I think it’s so cool.”

“Well when you put it like that, then I love my name.” He said, smiling at her with such pride.

“Again, sorry about the thing in the elevator. I feel really stupid now. You were so kind to come here and bring my bag back for me, and I acted like a crazed fan to you.” Sasha said bowing her head down.

“Dude chill, you weren’t that bad. Plus I kind of liked the last thing you said to me. What did you mean by that?”

“The last thing I said…. Oh you mean about the theater!" She blushed, remembering her rambling. "I meant to say that after the first time I ever saw you was your iconic performance on the Lip Sync Battle...” She could see Tom blush a bit at that, as well. He was still a bit embarrassed about that performance and how much hype it got. “…well yeah after that I wanted to know more about you so I watched some of you older movies and clipets from Billy Eliot and was fascinated by your talent, acting wise and dance and performance wise. You blew me away. After all that I finally found out you were the new Spider-Man and I went to see the movie with my then boyfriend, which was a bad idea cause I was drooling the whole movie, and after we got into a big fight over it cause I couldn’t stop talking about your ripped abs…” You could see time stop in that exact moment. Nothing moved. Sasha just shut her eyes really tight trying to hide in her now coffin digging confession. She got too carried away again, by telling her story that she just admitted that she thought Tom was ripped. She opened one of her eyes to see if Tom was still there, and indeed he was. Still on her bed, now lying on his side prompting his head on his hand smirking at her.

“Go on.” He gestured to her with his free hand obviously amused.

“Just let me die okay!” Sasha screeched out falling back on her bed and grabbing a pillow to cover her now crimson red face. She could only hear Tom’s uncontrollable laughter.

“Omg, darling, you are brilliant! You are the first person whom I met that puts her foot in her mouth more then she breathes.”

“No really just let me die here!”

“Hey, hey.” Tom said still giggling a bit. He grabbed her hand that was gripping a pillow and laid it in between them. Almost immediately he went to grab the pillow off her. He was hovering above her as he pulled the pillow off. She was squinting so hard she might have exploded if Tom hadn’t moved a stray hair off her face. The movement triggered her and she opened her eyes to see him just a few centimeters away from her. “Come on stupid, I’m hungry. Let’s go grab lunch together. And you can finish your fascinating story.”

“Me…. and you? Together? Lunch?”

“Yes? You eat food right? Not just your foot?” He smiled at his clever joke. ‘He is such a nerd’ Sasha thought. “Comeee on, lazy pants.” He jumped off the bed and dragged her by her ankles to the edge of it so she could sit up on it. “Grab your phone and le’go!” He said walking to the door and fixing his messy head of hair. Sasha ran to the door that almost closed behind Tom and with a quick pace caught up to him at the elevators. What has her day turned into?

* * *

They were sitting at the Surf Lanai Restaurant that was looking at the beach, and both of them were looking at the lunch menu with confussion.

“Amm what’s a ‘aji amarillo aioli’?” Sasha asked.

“Been asking myself that for 20 minutes now. Still haven’t found an answer.“ Tom answered in the same muddled tone.

“Welcome to the Surf Lanai. I’ll be your server this afternoon. Have you decided on your order?” a waiter approached them both.

Almost in unison both of them answered. “Margarita pizza!” they looked at each other and laughed.

“Are you sure? We have great Quinoa Fritters served with aji amarillo aioli!” the waiter suggested to them, but because they are two idiotic kids trapped in adult bodies, the only thing they could do is burst into a louder fit of laughter.

“Positive, mate.” Tom answered to the stumped waiter. “Just two margaritas, and well, bring two margarita cocktails while you are at it.” He closed the menu and handed it to the waiter. The waiter took both menus and walked off.

“Did you order the pizza cause it was the only thing you understood on the menu?” Sasha asked stiffening a giggle.

“I mean it’s just a meal, why did I feel like I was reading the blue print for a nuclear bomb!” Tom said raising his hands in defense.

“Same, hahahaha.”

* * *

“You wanna go surfing later?” Tom asked Sasha as she was taking a bite of her pizza, which was, by the way, marvelous.

“I don’t know how.” She answered swallowing the cheesy piece of pizza.

“Then I’ll teach you. Wanna go for it?”

“Yeah sure, always wanted to try. But I might be a disaster.”

“Hahahaha, it’s okay, I’m patient. Till the end of your trip you’ll know how to surf.” Tom confidently confessed, munching down on his pizza. “Anyway about that, you never told me why you are here and alone at that, and how long are you staying?”

“Are you really interested in that?” She asked seriously being suspicious by the question.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? We are trying to be friends and get to know each other, aren’t we?”

“If you say so. it’s your funeral. I’m a boring and not so cheery book.”

“Okay, I’m all ears.”

“Um, well, to answer your first question why I’m here. This was the place my parents got married at and well it also might be the place where I was conceived.” She giggled at that. “They promised me that on my 18th birthday they would take me here…”

Tom cut in abruptly “But they didn’t, cause they forgot or were to busy, right?”

“They died on my 18th birthday.”

To dumbfounded Tom dropped his slice and immediately started apologizing. “Sash, I’m so sorry! I have a tongue quicker then my mind.”

“It’s okay, I mean it did happen three years ago. Next week on Saturday to be exact.”

“Next week is your birthday?” Tom kind of tried changing the subject.

“Yeah, 21, legally I can drink this drink you ordered for me.” I giggled at him taking a sip of my Margarita.

* * *

“Okay the point is to keep your balance.” Tom said as Sasha was trying to stand on the surfboard in the water without falling off.

“I GOT THAT MUCH!” She screamed at him. “It’s harder then it looks!”

“Okay, the sun is setting it’s enough for today but we'll pick this up in the morning. Now sit here on the board and watch a pro do it.” Tom said as he zipped himself in his wet-suit. Grabbing his board and paddling to the waves, he was half way down the tide already.

‘Fuck!’ Sasha thought, as much as she liked to watch a shirtless Tom, him in a wet-suit that was tight in all the right places, made her thirsty ass quenched. She watched him as he slid under one of the waves and continued paddling. Finally he found the perfect wave. It was HUGE. Sasha’s heart thumped in her chest hard. She was scared for him, but not to her surprise Tom was okay and gliding on the wave with an enormous smile on his face. She could defiantly see that.

“Fuck me! That was spectacular!” Sasha kept her though on that ‘fuck me’ reference to herself and just bit her lip.

“It looked awesome! Looked like you had so much fun.”

He lay next to her in the soft sand. “Unzip me please.” He asked nicely turning his back to her. And she did as asked. She unzipped him slowly as he pushed the wet-suit bit by bit off him.

“You have loads of small scars on your back, any interesting ones?”

“Nah, most of them were from filming and my stupid injuries, but there is this one that goes to my hip bone.” He traced it with his finger showing her. “I impaled myself with a tree branch when I was 10. I know I’m an idiot. I jumped of from the top of the tree trying to act like Spider-Man and landed on a tree next to it. And I did land on it just not the way I wanted.” He shyly said scratching the back of his head.

“IDIOT!” Sasha smacked his biceps.

“Hey hey hey! It was 11 years ago hahaha! I’m fine.”

“But these aren’t from 11 years ago. These we recent, right?” Sasha said tracing some scars with her finger. Tom just nodded.

“You need to be careful, or you’ll really hurt yourself. I know you are capable of many things and tricks but just…. I don’t know… be careful. And take care of yourself more.”

Tom hunched over his knees looked back at Sasha whose hand was still on his bare back. He took it into his own and with his thumb caressed it.

“Thank you for caring.” He gave her a smile she never seen on him before. It was kind of sad looking but his eyes weren’t sad at all they were all dark and shiny. It made her blush hard.

“We should probably go back to our rooms. I just got here today and I didn’t even unpack or take a breather.”

“Yeah yea’ oh course. Sleep it is. But first thing in the morning we are going for the second surf lesson." Tom said getting up, and dusting the sand off his suit. "Oh yeah you never answered me, last time. For how long are you staying here?” He asked giving Sasha a hand to get up.

“Two weeks.”

“Which means your celebrating your birthday here in a week and one day.” He grinned at her.

“Yes I timed it that way I guess. Why do you ask?” Sasha's brow went up in intrigue.

“Oh nothing.” He said taking the rest of his wet-suit off.

* * *

“Thank for today. I had so much fun.”

“Don’t sweat it, I had a blast too.” Tom said, a gentle smile like always, placed on his face.

“About tomorrow, you don’t have to hang out with me. You are probably so busy.”

“I don’t have shit to do. I came here with a plan to stay as much as I want and just chill out. From all the movie promos and press tours, I deserved a much need break.”

“Yeah but now I’m keeping you from chilling out like you said. And being alone.”

“Well the being alone is and isn’t my choice kind of. My best mate Harrison is coming to join me next week here. He couldn’t come earlier, and I wanted to leave London as fast as I could. You came at a perfect timing. I was getting bored alone here for 5 days now. So you are a very welcome surprise. I mean if you even want hang out with me, 'cause you did come here alone with an intention to be alone?”

“I’m really fine with it. I mean how can I brag later to my friends that I hung out with Tom Holland in Hawaii. And not to mention I can call Tom my friend?” The last thing she said was more a question then a statement. Like she was asking him to confirm.

“Of course you are my friend Sash." He said without a minutes pause. "Now go to your room and fantasies about my, how did you call them, ‘ripped abs’, was it?” That earned him a playful punch in the arm from Sasha. “Okay that punch was worth it to see you blush again like that.” He said moving away from her door-frame.

“I thought you forgot about that incident.” She yelled out down the hall, as Tom was already nearing the lift.

“I’ll never forget that, darling!” He yelled back to her, winking in her direction and raising his hand in a lazy peace sign.

Sasha went back to her room, locked it and proceeded to have a totally meltdown. She couldn’t believe she just had a day like that. How was that even possible? She scream so loudly even Tom heard it down the hall.His eyes widened at first an then he realized that it was coming from Sasha's room, and that those were giddy screams. He started laughing so hard, tears were threatening to come out. “She is an interesting girl, for sure.”  



	2. Ola i ke ahe lau makani - (Life is in a gentle breath of wind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for reading my story. Every chapter name will be a Hawaiian proverb. I have never been to Hawaii, but I hope that changes soon. So if I misspell any of the proverbs, or misquote, please to point them out. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> p.s. English is not my first language, so if you also find and mistakes please point them out (nicely) in the comments so I can edit them :)
> 
> p.s.s. I wrote this a couple of years ago, so the ages of Tom or his friend/family may differ a bit.

“Rise and shine, love!” Somebody was yelling from the front of Sasha’s hotel room. She lazily got up from her bed, put her hair in a messy bun. Looked herself in the mirror and opened the door to a cheery Tom.

“I ordered breakfast to your room, I thought we could eat on your balcony.”

“Sure, sure…” Sasha answered in a sleepy voice while ushering him in. “What time is it exactly?”

“9am!” He said opening the balcony door letting in a nice breeze. “It’s a bit windy today so it’s gonna be a harder lesson for balance but awesome for me. Wind equals bigger waves.” He finally turned to Sasha to look at her properly. She was wearing just a black shirt and short shorts. “How do you look this nice when you just woke up?”

Sasha just looked at him. She didn’t have anything to say to that. Did he just compliment her and thought she looked nice?

*Knock knock!* “Room service!”

“Coming!” Sasha yelled out breaking the silence between the two. She opened the door and grabbed the cartwheel bringing it into the room. “Thank you so much.”

Closing the door she rolled it onto the balcony where Tom was now sitting.

“Food!” He said grasping the trays to put them on the table, opening one by one. “Here we have an omelet, here we have American pancakes, here we have some bacon, a fruit salad and some cereal and many more… Your pick!”

“Don’t even ask me that question when pancakes and strawberries are on the table.” Sasha said pulling her chair closer to her so she could sit. She grabbed a strawberry so fast Tom didn’t even see her hand.

“Suit yourself. I’ve been eyeing this omelet and bacon since I opened it.”

“Can I put some music on while we eat? I love to listen to music first thing in the morning. It kind of starts my day off on a good note, literally.”

“Of course!” Tom answered with a full mouth of bacon. Sasha took out her phone and turned shuffle on. The first song that started playing was ‘Hypnotic’ by Zella Day. She blushed immediately listening to the lyrics of the song matching with her current situation and, may she admit, her feelings towards the boy sitting across her.

**_“_ ** **_Magnetic everything about you  
You really got me, now_ **

**_You took to me so well  
Hypnotic taking over me  
Make me feel like someone else  
You got me talking in my sleep  
I don't wanna come back down  
I don't wanna touch the ground  
Pacific Ocean, dug so deep  
Hypnotic taking over me”_ **

You can see in the almost silence, only cutlery and the song could be heard, that Tom was also listening to the songs lyrics. He blushed at the lyric **_“_** ** _Brushing my hair back, feeling your lips on my cold neck”_** _,_ but he remained calm and just kept eating. The song finished and both were eagerly anticipating the next song, and then ‘Closer’ came on by Tegan and Sara.

**_“All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?”_ **

“Okkkkaaayyyyyy! I think that is enough music for now!” Shuffle was obviously playing cupid for the day. Sasha snatched her phone before anymore of the songs lyrics could be heard. “So what’s the plan for the day?”

Tom cleared his throat before speaking, still shook by the sexual tension that filled the balcony. “Surf lesson now, than exploring the beaches and tonight we are going partying. Sound good?”

”Sounds awesome.”

*** * ***

“You almost got it Sasha! Just paddle!” Tom yelled from the shallow end of the ocean. They’ve been at it for 5 hours now.

“I’m hungryyyy!” Sasha yelled back grabbing her board and running back to Tom.

“Wanna grab lunch a the restaurant?”

“I have a better idea!” Sasha smiled wickedly.

A half an hour later they were on Sasha’s balcony again, this time gathered for lunch. They were both still wet and tired from the beach. Tom just had on a blazer that he grabbed from his room not thinking what he was getting.

”So, what’s your great id…?” Tom started as a loud banging on the door rudely interrupted him. Sasha ran to go get it. A weird déjà vu moment consumed Tom. Sasha walked back out of the balcony holding two white plastic bags, which by the looks of it held Asian food.

“Don’t tell me you ordered Chinese take out, in a resort? Ahahahahah!!!”

“Always wanted to do that. Like a 'fuck the system' kind of thing.” Sasha smiled as she unpacked the bags and assembled the Chinese boxes on the table.

“Well at least let me pay for it.” Tom stood up grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

“No, stand down solder. You payed for the room service this morning, now it’s my turn. It’s only fair right?”

“Right.” Tom answered sitting back down on his chair. It was a rare occasion a girl didn’t expect him to pay for something since he got famous.

“But…you could repay me in another way.” She smirked at Tom. He knew it. It was all to good to be true.

“Shoot! Wacha want? An autograph, a follow on Instagram or Twitter, or a picture with me?” He said a bit salty, thinking she is just hanging out with him for the fame.

“Well kind of, but not a picture of us, just a picture of you.” She said shyly.

“What? A picture of me? So you could sell?” He was generally confused.

“Oh nonono! God no! Am, well here’s the thing.” She stood up abruptly causing Tom to look up at her. She went back into her room and a second later was back with two cameras. “I’m actually a photographer, and well I would like to take some pictures of you.” Sasha finally spilled and sat back on her chair.

Tom started laughing, “I thought this conversation was going in a way different direction.” He put some noodles with vegetables in his plastic fork, looked in the distance to continue his sentence “I thought you just wanted something…”

*CLICK*

Tom swiftly turned his head to look at Sasha who was looking through a camera lens at him. One pee fell from his fork. “Um did you just take a picture of me?”

“Yes.” Sasha answers murkily.

Tom started panicking. Getting up from his seat, knocking the chair over, and like a frantic child he started pacing. “I, I..I wasn’t ready… and my hair is a mess! Oh Jesus and I still have my sunglasses on my head like a douche-bag!!!”

“Tom!” Sasha tried to calm him down. “Tommm…” He wasn’t listening, just mumbling to himself. “Thomas Stanly Holland!” She yelled out.

Well that triggered him. He turned to look at her like a dog caught for making a mess. “Come here.” She gestured for him to come closer. “Just look.” She pointed the Nikon’s camera screen in his direction. He came closer and leaned in balancing himself on the glass table.

“Wow! You just took that?” She just nodded. “With one shot?” Again she nodded. “You are really talented!”

“Thank you, but I just did half of the job. The model also needs credit.” Sasha said putting down the camera and looking at Tom who was now really close to her.

“I didn’t do much! I was even talking in the picture.”

“Yeah but if the model isn’t comfortable with the photographer they can’t be them selves and the photographs show that. So thank you for trusting me enough to take a nice picture of you.”

Tom had no word to answer that. She was right. Unusually he did trust her, he didn’t know why, I mean he did just meet her. He sat back down and they finished the meal talking about what they wanted to see next. They decided they just wanted to walk on the beach till it was time for them to get ready for the party that was being organized by the resort at the beach near the cabanas. The party started at 8pm and it was only late afternoon when they finished lunch. They arranged to meet at the lobby in two hours so they could go for a walk first, and from there directly go to the beach party.

* * *

Sasha was finding these two hours alone in her room agonizing. She already washed her hair picked her outfit and did a bit of make up. She decided on a white shirt, ripped high-waisted jean shorts, with a white cardigan over top, for later. It does get chilly at night. She added some necklaces and braided her hair so it was in place.

She couldn’t believe that she can’t even be a second alone now that she met Tom. I mean what a difference from the girl who went to Hawaii to be alone. She needed to blow off some steam so she headed out her room to do something.

Five minutes later she was standing in front of Tom’s hotel suite. She remembered that he was just a floor above her and that he once said in a conversation that his room was two doors from the lift on the right wing. She took a deep breath and banged on the door.

“Just a minute!” She could hear yelling from behind the door, moments after she heard some bustling and a crashing sound, then finally footsteps nearing the door. The door opened as a half naked Tom greeted her. He was standing there holding his towel, with his toothbrush still in his mouth. “Oh Sasha it’s you!” He said incoherently because of the brush but she understood.

“Sorryyy Tom! I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing but you are clearly busy so I’ll leave you to it.” She said turning around and stopping when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

“No no, stay……… just don't turn around. My towel just fell.” Tom said with a cheeky grin on his face letting go off her hand and she assumed went to grab his towel off the floor. ‘Oh God have mercy’ was all she had to say to herself. Her mind was now full of naked thought of Tom. “You can turn around now it’s fine. “She did as told but couldn’t look the boy in the eyes. “Come on in, you can go sit in the living room watch some TV or play video games while I finish up.” He said as he guided her into the suite and to the right side of the room.

  
It was huge! Well what did she expect? It was a movie stars suite. She was now standing in the dinning room/living room area of the apartment and that area alone was bigger then her own room. Not that she minded, just she never been in a suite before. It was oddly clean and not at all what she expected of a 21 year old boys room would be.

“You like?” Tom asked.

“Yes it’s awesome.”

“Meh it’s okay I guess but I’m not used to this much space all for myself. I wanted a room like yours, but my manager booked me this for security reasons. It’s much more secure he says, but I think its all hoarse shit. I just think that he put me here cause if I’m photographed accidentally here it’ll look cooler cause I’m in a suite.”

“That makes sense, but I also think it may be a bit safer. Not a lot of people can afford this floor so they don’t go up here if they don’t have to, plus anyone who can afford rooms here probably doesn’t care about your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” Sasha said trying to lightin’ up the mood.

“Yeah you are probably right. Well, I’m gonna go finish so we can go out. Make yourself at home just don’t think about me nude when I’m gone, love.”

“What? How?”

“No body can hide THAT kind of a blush you had!” He winked at her and with that he left the room.

* * *

“Okay, I’m done. How do I look?“ Tom said adjusting his shirt when he entered the living room. He didn’t get an answer back, in fact the person he was talking to wasn’t even in the living room. The only other place she could be at was the terrace. “Sasha?” He said walking out. Sasha was on the outdoor lounge chair, sprawled out and asleep. She looked so peaceful. She must have been tired after the morning they had. But why didn’t she sleep it off in her room. Instead she came here to see him. Tom thought.

They still had an hour to kill till they were supossed to meet in the lobby. Carefully Tom went to Sasha putting his hands under her legs and back, picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He’ll let her sleep it off for an hour more. He could also take a nap, or maybe read some emails. Tom gently laid her down in his bed and took of her brow booties she was wearing. Cautiously he climbed into bed with her lying next to her. This is the first time he is seeing her so detailed, so in depth. She was so gorgeous. He lashes we so long and curling in all sorts of directions. Her mouth was so soft looking, plump and juicy. So kissable! ‘The fuck am I thinking! I’m a perv. I need to stop, look away and go to sleep.’ And he did so. In minutes they were both asleep.

Tom woke up before the alarm could wake them both. Sasha was in the same position she was when he put her on the bed. Tom got worried. He turned to her extending his hand to see if she had a heartbeat, but before he could even come close to her, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Staring at me wasn’t enough now you wanna touch me?” She said smirking. She was joking around but it was making him flushed and she liked it.

“I wasn’t staring at you!” He tried to defend himself and it wasn’t helping that she was biting her lip.

“Shall we go?” She asked getting up.

“Yeah yeah!” Tom said also getting up. Sasha was at a mirror in his room remaking her braid and fixing a bit of make up. “Hey so if you knew I was staring that means you were awake? You could’ve walk to the bed. I wouldn’t have had to carry you.” She only looked at him and winked. He laughed at that, and mumbled a quite ‘fuck’ while tossing his hair back into place.

*** * ***

The sun was setting now as they decided to go back to the opposite side of the beach, so they could make it to the party. It was 20 to 8pm, and both of them have been hashing out some heavy subjects for the past 40 minutes. They were getting to know each other a bit better. They were even in the middle of one hard topic now.

“So you had four girlfriends in your life but two were the only ones worth mentioning, is that what you are sayin’?”

“More or less, yes.” Tom spoke.

“So tell me about them.”

“Nothing much to tell. My first girlfriend was in kindergarten. That’s the first ‘not mentioning’ relationship. The second was actually nice. I was 14 going on 15. Her name was Abby. She went to my school and we hung out a lot. On weekends I would take her to a movie or something along those lines. And yeah we broke up when she had to move. Oddly enough I found her on Facebook a year ago. She lives in Africa now somewhere, and helps built camps.” He curled his lip upwards and made an impressed face. “Glad I had a chance to be with her, but ammm I think she is gay. Aahahhahah. Hope I wasn’t her last boyfriend when she found that out 'cause that would kill my ego.” He smiled joking obviously.

“The third? Is it a non relationship like the first one?”

“Nope, not exactly. It was a relationship. Well for me at least. It’s not worth mentioning cause SHE isn’t worth mentioning.”

“Woow, she hurt you that bad?”

“Let’s just say that she was my first in everything. And I wasn’t hers, yet she told me I was. Six months I was played like an idiot. Feed all the stories she could think off. Why she was late, again, and why her shoes weren’t wet when it was pouring cats and dogs outside. And little old stupid me believed every single lie. I was so stupid. I loved her so much. Well, at least she taught me that.”

“Taught you what?”

“How to love.” Tom said to her with a sad smile on his face. They were walking at the edge of the ocean, shoes in hand, feet in water.

“How old were you?”

“18.”

“And the last one?”

“Also was nice, but just that. It was when I just turned 19 and I met this girl Cara in a coffee shop. We hit it off, but we worked more as friends then a couple. We both agreed after 4 and a half months to just see other people. And well it was for the best. Cara is and awesome girl still, but just not for me, and she felt the same. Since then I dated loads but no girl has ever stood out to me. There were some nice girls this past year and some not so nice. Fame is really making it hard to find someone who wants you for you.”

“I get that yeah.” Sasha said stopping for a second and picking up a pretty shell. “You need to find a shell just for you on this whole beach to keep for the rest of your life. It’s hard.” She added as she was examining it.

“That’s a stupid metaphor, but kind of.” He said chuckling at her. “What about you? You mentioned a boyfriend on our second meeting. As I recall you broke up cause of my ‘drool worthy abs’ to quote.” As he said that she smacked him on the arm. “What? I’m just honest.”

“We didn’t brake up cause of that. I mean it wasn’t the crucial reason for our brake up.” That amused Tom.

“So I was at fault? A bit?” He smirked to himself, felling a bit proud.

“Well yes and no. Okay so the story goes like this. Here you have a 16 year old girl, who was never been kissed never done anything, was basically a geek. So she turns to books and movies and TV series to fulfill her fantasies and all her dreams. Not just romantic but like going to parties and being a cool kid and stuff normal kids do at that age. But sticking to the romantic part, she got lonely and started imaging herself with all these actors and characters and it wasn’t real. She lived like that till she turned 18. You could say she lived in a storybook world. The night she turned 18, she was waiting at home for her parents when she got a phone call from the hospital. They told her, her parents were there and that her mum was taken to surgery. Frantically she drove to St. Francis Hospital where her parents were taken, only to find out that her mum and dad were in a car crash and that her father was pronounced dead at the scene, but that her mum was in critical condition and was in surgery.” They sat down on the beach. Tom trying to make her feel unrushed as he intently listened. “So when her mum got out of surgery they said she went into a coma and didn’t know if she would be waking up. They also said if she didn’t wake up in 24h that she wouldn’t wake up at all. 24h past and the girl never left the room. She didn’t even shed one tear this whole time. She remained calm and quiet. And then the machine crashed. It started beeping and buzzing. The nurses rushed in with some doctors. They took out the defibrillator and charged it. Nothing happened after the first, the second or the third time they shocked her. And I just stood there and watched.” She didn’t even notice that she changed the ‘she’ to an ‘I’. “She died there, 26 hours following my dad. After that I was never the same again. I didn’t live in a fantasy world anymore that was for sure. It woke me up from my beauty sleep. I was 18 and was legally an adult. My grandparents helped me out a lot but I still earned my own money and lived by myself. So after there deaths I kind of went on an anger rampage. I lost my virginity to the first guy who asked. I got drunk every single night. I didn’t eat, at all. I would go days without any food. My health went to shit. I was in a real shit hole.” She could feel Tom's sadness for her, just by his aura. “I was like that till recently actually. On my 20th birthday I stopped doing that. That’s when I met India and she helped me get out of all that shit. That’s why she’s my best friend even thought we just know each other almost a year. So my dating life is a bit of a blank in that period. After that I started seeing this guy Mac who was kind of a tool but not really. Like he was always nice to me but in return I had to do something for him, like being nice to people had to be rewarded. And he was extremely jealous, of everybody. Literally I would talk to one of my guy friends and he would flip out on me. Actually I took him to the premier of Spider-Man: Homecoming, and after my drooling encounter with my past fantasy self, which you triggered again.” She said laughing and poking at Tom. “ I broke up with him. I couldn’t deal with his bullshit anymore.”

“You broke up with him at the New York Premiere?”

“Yup!”

“I was there!”

“I know." She giggled. "That was also one of the reasons Mac got pissed. He thought now that there was a possibility of us meeting ,and because he knew I thought you were hot, that we would runaway together." Still giggling she looked at Tom to gauge if he thought that was weird.

“Well he was half right.” Tom said standing up and dusting his pants of sand, and giving Sasha a hand to get up. She just looked confused,a raised eyebrow but she accepted his hand.

“What do you mean he was half right?”

“If I saw you with that idiot that night I would have taken off with you and wouldn’t even look back.”

She blushed as he said those words. “Good thing you didn’t because we would be both dead now.” She said in a joking manner, clutching her booties and continuing on their path to the party.

“What you think I couldn’t handle him? How big is this guy anyway? Did you see these guns?” Tom stated pulling out his biceps in toe with Sasha. She just laughed at him and gestured for him to hurry.

They went to the party and stayed till the sun came up. Dancing on the beach with foam everywhere. They didn’t expect it to be a foam party but they had so much fun. Dancing their asses off, drinking nice cocktails and later all foamy rolling in the sand.

Tom later escorted Sasha to her room and gave her a big bear hug before retrieving to his own room. It surly was an eventful day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story, please leave a kudos or a comment. Would like to hear from you. And thank you again so much for reading, it means a lot. <3 <3 <3


End file.
